


百合ちゃん

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *双性转，白贤x暻秀*姬车试驾
Kudos: 6





	百合ちゃん

霓虹色的灯光为她们勾勒出暧昧的轮廓，飞驰而过的车用近光灯短暂地割裂夜色，也于一瞬照亮眼前人的脸。  
令人怀念的五官令某些记忆骤然鲜活起来，那都是有关她们共度过的日子。

少女的感情如同还未来得及绽放的香气，暻秀从没有在其他任何人身上体验过如此强烈的心动感，白贤是特殊的、是唯一的，哪怕她与自己相同性别，哪怕难以察觉她待自己的柔软态度含有爱恋之意。  
被暻秀拒绝了告白的男孩泄露她的秘密，白贤好奇地问她：是不是敷衍告白才说自己喜欢女生。白贤体贴地给暻秀很好的台阶下，比起他人的嘴巴更信自己的好朋友，暻秀盯着她粉嫩的唇，胸口蓦然被不甘心填满。凑过脑袋张口在白贤的薄唇上留下浅浅的齿痕，暻秀将白贤打为自己的共犯：“不许说出去。”  
本就亲昵的女孩子之间，如此轻薄的吻的内涵似乎不足以解释为爱情，白贤显然理解成了威胁，她连忙认真点头，扑进暻秀怀里嘤嘤着撒娇求原谅。此后她们都绝口不提于那一刻脱轨的友谊，直至毕业后各奔东西。再后来白贤出国，联系减少思念增多，暻秀对她的暗默爱恋也彻底被封存。数年后重逢不期而至，白贤只是用熟悉的腔调呼唤出独特的昵称，就让暻秀控制不住骤然激烈起来的心脏鼓动。  
“暻子可以收留我吗？我才不要刚和你见面就回自己家。”

进了玄关，还没脱掉高跟鞋的白贤有种难以言喻的压迫感，她解开大衣的腰带敞开衣襟，将暻秀包进怀里，喃喃发出对于重逢的感叹。馨香的拥抱像是茧，暻秀允许自己短暂地沉湎于其中，轻声回应道我也是，将爱意藏在对朋友的思念里。白贤用力收了收胳膊又猛吸一口暻秀才放开她，然后踢掉高跟鞋，勾住她的脖子宣布道：一起卸妆然后洗澡吧。  
白贤的提议很合情，只是她理所当然要暻秀陪自己一起进浴室的态度不太合理。但暻秀甚少拗得过白贤，也不愿放弃与她亲密接触的机会，直到真的与她赤裸相对，暻秀才慢半拍地感到不自在起来。  
太近了。热水淋在暻秀的背部，与她对面而立的白贤和她仅有一拳之隔。勤于锻炼的成熟女性身体兼备性感与力量，白贤的美这般充满攻击性，暻秀脸上发烫，不知该把视线落在哪里，生硬地转移话题：“头发不扎起来吗？”  
拢了拢披散的长发，白贤调皮地故意问：“不好看？”  
暻秀摇摇头：“很漂亮。”  
“是说头发……还是说我？”  
“都漂亮。”毫不犹豫地赞美出口，暻秀鼓起勇气抬眼看向白贤。白贤也正注视着暻秀，她敛起开玩笑的表情凑近暻秀的脸：“既然是这么漂亮的人，那么亲亲你也没有关系吧？”  
微微歪了歪脑袋令彼此的呼吸交融，先是试探性地将唇与唇重叠，接着舌尖温柔地分开双唇探入牙关，久别重逢的亲吻是同一支薄荷牙膏的味道，白贤舔暻秀舌头的方式像是在品味一片花瓣。没有更多肢体接触，暻秀却被白贤发间残留的香水味捆绑得动弹不得，她一时记不起白贤曾经最爱的沐浴露味道，这让她心情陡然发沉，她忍不住胡思乱想白贤亲吻过多少人、用舌头的方式是否如此刻一般深情，她想知道又不想知道，白贤是否爱过或者爱着任何一个人——她又一次感受到自己对白贤的喜欢，那是强烈到要自己都无奈的炽热感情。  
白贤顺着暻秀的后颈向上摸，将张开的五指插入她的发间，食指与中指的关节顶住发圈，白贤说话间温热的鼻息拂过她的脸颊：“以前就这么觉得了，你的脑袋好圆好适合扎马尾辫哦。现在这样盘起来也很好看。”  
或许是热水汽钻进了体内，身体发热的同时心跳的节奏猛然加快，暻秀再度慌乱地躲开视线，又忍不住偷窥白贤的表情，被她笑盈盈的目光逮个正着。白贤不笑时显得颇有些刻薄的嘴角再度翘起，暻秀想阻止她说出更多要自己心动的话，但喉咙发干四肢发软，无力抗拒。  
“而且，露出的脖子看上去很~色情。”摘下暻秀的发圈令它滑到自己手腕上，白贤看着她黑色的发尾软软地滑落下圆润的肩头，“不好好遮住的话，就特别想用力地咬一口。”  
白贤搂着暻秀的腰将她推到花洒下，舌头再度进入她的口中，几乎比四十二度的水还要烫。热水将两人的长发濡湿、将空气封锁，深吻激烈得像是两人在互相争夺氧气。白贤不安分的手下滑捏捏暻秀的臀，她缓缓松开唇将暻秀拉近身，给彼此一点喘息的空间。  
“说起来，暻子以前是个小姬仔呢。”  
说法有点可爱。暻秀撸起湿哒哒的刘海露出优越的前额，默认了白贤的话。  
“现在也是？”  
“这又不是什么可以随便改变心意的事情。”  
“那我们小姬仔交过女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“自己做过吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
优秀的女性身体，无需经历任何不适就能达到性高潮。只是每当暻秀独自被快感短暂地支配身体，心底对白贤的爱恋之情便失控地汩汩淌出。当类似失神的飘忽感转瞬即逝，席卷而来的空虚感甚至令呼吸一时变得困难。  
睫羽挂着的细小水珠像是泪，暻秀骤然无比渴望起白贤的触碰，她主动环上白贤的肩膀，舔白贤的下巴与嘴角，动作笨拙却足够煽情，她像极了不得讨好主人要领的黏人宠物。  
白贤的手越过暻秀的臀，正要探向她的股间却听到她不安的鼻音，便收回手紧紧抱住她。  
“先洗澡吧。这么热的水冲太久对皮肤不好。”  
仍然不肯让唇离开白贤的侧脸，暻秀闹脾气似的哼了一声，于是白贤安抚性地又吻了吻她。

白贤将暻秀温暖的身体慢条斯理压向床，红色的发丝垂到暻秀脸颊上，又蛇一样游到她耳边，短暂地与她散在被子上的黑发交叠。  
“刚才就想问了，你的胸是不是又大了？”  
“性骚扰发言。”  
“抱歉抱歉……可以摸摸吗？”  
“说不可以你会听吗？”  
“会哦。我只做你允许的事情。”白贤将颊边的长发撩起挂到耳后，含笑的眼中尽是温柔。  
如果你没有说谎的话，那就爱我吧。  
抬起胳膊抱住白贤的脖子，暻秀抬起胸膛让彼此裸露的柔软贴在一起，仿佛想要两颗心的距离也更近一些。暻秀用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰白贤的鼻尖：“可以。只要是你的话，什么都可以。”  
“讲这么可爱的话。”手往下摸分开暻秀的双腿将自己的身体嵌入，白贤眼睛亮亮的，“光是摸摸亲亲可不够了。”  
抓不住直起身的白贤，暻秀感到自己的胸与肋骨部位被她纤细的指尖划过。神经绷紧，期待与惊慌在心中一同膨胀开，暻秀浑身僵硬不敢用力呼吸，她盯着白贤趴到自己腿间，从未被他人了解过的部位被迫展露在白贤眼前，湿润又柔软的触感让暻秀猝不及防仰头惊呼出声。  
白贤在吻自己的秘密，在舔舐自己藏匿已久的真心，暻秀终于有彻底裸露在她眼前的实感，被她探索内在的恐惧与快感交织，追逐快乐的本能使得暻秀忍不住将腿张得更开，只为更多地感受白贤；却又想夹紧双腿，仿佛要把白贤按向自己的身体深处。  
柔软的发丝拂在敏感的大腿内侧根部，暻秀情不自禁将手指埋入白贤的长发。刚吹干的头发暖乎乎的，白贤最爱的颜色此刻当真像是一团柔软的火焰，暻秀抚摸她的头发，像是在触碰她的热情、她的光芒与她的灵魂。暻秀让白贤温暖的发丝游走在自己指间，用沉默又缠绵的举动向她表达爱慕，偷偷地允许自己没有骨气、就这样被她燃烧殆尽。  
白贤掐住暻秀肉感的腿根，手指深深没入柔软的肌肤，她像在品尝一只鲜美的蚌，投入地吮吸那枚小小的珍珠，逼暻秀忍耐不住痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，发出哭泣似的声音。可爱的、甜蜜的、看似柔弱的暻秀从未在白贤面前掉下过眼泪，但在这种场合弄哭她算不上欺负，白贤拖回她下意识想要逃离过激快感的身体，扣住她擅自浮起的腰胯。谨慎地缓缓探入手指，白贤抚摸暻秀紧紧收缩着的身体内部，浅浅地滑动指尖不放过每一个能让她更有感觉的位置，想极了她沉静的黑眼睛被泪水浸润。  
“不、不行…”暻秀生出错觉，仿佛体验快感的神经遍布身体所有角落。腿根的震颤近乎痉挛，她只觉得自己每一块肌肉每一滴血液都在兴奋。身体内部盛满滚烫如岩浆的感受，体温高到近乎要溶解掉大脑，她拧起上半身蜷缩起所有指头，试图挣脱快感的束缚却无处可逃；合不拢的嘴巴除了要用来处理急促的呼吸、更需要用来求救，但示弱的言语被自己都觉得陌生的娇声所淹没，白贤大抵是听不到的。  
求饶的方式甜得超标，暻秀的一言一行都过于惹人疼爱，她难以抗拒快感的哭腔令白贤的理智加速脱离大脑。奇异的成就感要白贤呼吸愈发粗重，暻秀的身体如记忆中一样柔软，甚至仍保留着一丝未成年时期的稚气，却实实在在成熟到能对自己的欲求做出反应。白贤热切地想要吞噬暻秀，她终于也可以确认，只要是暻秀的话，自己什么都愿意做。  
眼前的景象泛起涟漪，暻秀不明白自己想哭的心情是因为无法抗拒的、性的快感，还是因为不愿拒绝的、白贤的取悦，但可以肯定的是，自己并不满足。  
白贤的香气、体温还有她的眼睛，关于她的一切都想与自己的真心作交换，想要更多地了解她，想要更加不顾一切地爱她。  
身体亢奋得无法控制颤抖，与她亲密到此前不敢奢望的程度，却反而更能察觉心的空洞，感情实在是不讲理的东西。

握住放在自己脑袋上的手，白贤亲吻暻秀的指尖，湿润的薄唇分外红艳，她起身用沉醉的眼神注视身下的人，温柔地用掌心摩挲暻秀出了一层薄汗的皮肤，夸赞的语调像是在唱情歌。  
“真的好可爱啊，暻秀。”  
快感退潮般撤离身体，暻秀骤然感到有些冷，白贤及时用自己的体温笼罩住她，继续夸她表现得很棒。方才在体内激荡的过量快乐都没能要暻秀哭出来，白贤安慰似的话语却让她瞬间感到异常委屈。  
本打算将与她相拥这件事当作一生仅此一次的美梦成真，却在狂喜过后才意识到，自己完全无法消化巨大的失落感。  
“喜欢你。”暻秀紧紧抱住白贤，“我好喜欢你，从以前开始就很喜欢了，每一天每一秒……我从来没有停止过喜欢你。”  
矜持之类的东西不要也罢，如今已经体验过被白贤所爱的幸福滋味，对她的爱恋之心便再也无法掩藏。  
沉默扩散，拥抱开始变得尴尬之际，暻秀听白贤叹了声气，没来得及伤心，又听她开了口：“还以为永远听不到你说这句话了呢。”  
“我大概也在很久以前就喜欢你了。因为光是看到你的脸，就会觉得一切都美好起来。你在我眼里就是有这样可爱。”  
怀里的人没什么反应，白贤兀地害羞起来，开始细细袒露自己猜暻秀心思、然后反复确认自己感情的心路历程。毫无作死的自觉。  
“你装傻？还试探我？”耳边暻秀方才还有些哽咽的声音已经恢复了一贯的冷静，白贤一愣，干巴巴地笑了声，无力反驳。  
“人家怕被拒绝嘛……对不起……”  
就算只有一点点险也不肯冒，宁可永远不告白，也绝对不想失去重要的朋友。  
任暻秀翻身骑到自己身上，白贤被她压着怒气的吻堵得说不了话，有些脱线地想：和第一个吻的感觉好像哦，暻子凶凶。  
“虽然知道你是小气鬼。”暻秀抓着白贤的头发要她正视自己，“但是没想到你这么过分。”  
白贤许久没见暻秀动真格发脾气，生死存亡关头仍色迷心窍地着迷于她强势的模样，态度上利落地滑跪，嘴上也老实地再度道歉。暻秀很快松手，隔着头发轻轻拍了拍白贤有些被扯疼的头皮位置，转而捏上她的耳朵。  
要揪了吗？真怀念啊。记忆里这一招特别痛。  
白贤闭上眼睛，摆出自愿受罚的温顺表情，却只感到耳朵被揉了揉。  
“但更火大的是，都已经明白你有多不乖了，我却还是非常喜欢你。”  
“对不起！请你务必继续最喜欢我！”  
“烦死了，我还在气头上呢。闭嘴！”  
暻秀掐着白贤的耳根再度俯下身，白贤斗胆扶住她的腰张开嘴巴，伸出舌头勾引她吻得更深，颇有点儿用美人计安抚她的意图。  
一切亲密接触都甜蜜得名正言顺起来，意识到这个吻是恋人间表达情意的方式，暻秀紧锁的眉头缓缓舒展开，让两人的额头抵在一起。白贤的胳膊牢牢圈住暻秀，令她的感情悉数归于自己的拥抱。对方皮肤的触感哄暻秀整理好心情，对白贤的偏爱开始再度起作用。  
没办法。因为太过喜欢她，所以从来都拿她没办法。  
好在无论是关于补偿还是谅解又或者是恋爱，她们都拥有很多时间。

床头的夜灯为两人的身体披上一层柔软的香槟色，体温与肤色都如此相近，她们几乎要融于彼此的怀中。

FIN.


End file.
